Weekend Alone
by JuleWhatev
Summary: Charlie has a case he needs Carlisle's opinion on, the Cullen kids have all gone hunting this weekend - not without reason... find out what happens when Charlie visits the Cullen's to ask Carlisle's opinion...


_**Okay, I just want to let you know that I have not abandoned my other stories, but especially 'special world' is proving extremely hard to write at the moment and I'm really trying my best to come up with something for you, but since I also don't want it to be total crap you might have to wait a while longer. I still hope you stick with me. This little one-shot was just something that came to my mind and got me to write something productive again that didn't end up deleted right away. Instead I posted it here. LOL. I hope you like it and don't think I should have deleted it instead of posting. But, whatever you think, please leave me a review! **_

_**Thanks! **_

_**PS: This is not a very explicit lemon, but there are some (hopefully) hot and also sweet making out scenes in it! I hope you like it nonetheless. **_

**- Weekend alone –**

Charlie was sighing frustrated. It was Saturday afternoon and he had been called to the station. A hunter had been hurt. He had probably been hunting bears, which was illegal at this time of the year. But he wouldn't tell and Charlie couldn't do anything as long as he didn't know for sure. So he wanted to ask Dr Cullen's opinion on the injuries.

"Hmm… Carlisle …" Esme mumbled, fisting her hands in his hair as he kissed down her cleavage. He grinned against her soft skin, taking his time to tease her a bit. Esme moaned lowly, arching her back towards him, fisting her hands in the sheets around her.

"Forks Community Hospital, Nurse Jill speaking." "Yes, here's Chief Swan. I need to speak to Dr Cullen, please." "Oh, I'm sorry, Dr Cullen has taken the weekend off." "Well, alright. Thanks." Charlie grumbled and hung up. He really wanted to finish this case, but he needed a medical opinion on it. And Dr Cullen was the best man for that. Well, he could drive over to the house. It wouldn't take longer than a few minutes. The only thing he didn't know was if the Cullens were at home. Charlie grabbed his phone and called Bella.

"Ch- dad, what is it?" Bella asked as she picked up the phone. "Hello Bella, I just wanted to ask, do you know if Dr Cullen is at home this weekend?" Bella frowned. "Why?" "I wanted to ask his opinion on something. A hunter was injured and he doesn't want to tell us what attacked him. He was probably hunting bears, they're out of season, so it would be illegal. I need to know if these injuries can be caused by a bear." Bella nodded. "Okay, yes, Carlisle and Esme are at home… but, maybe you shouldn't…" Bella tried to explain. Edward had told her that they were all going on a hunting trip and Carlisle and Esme would stay at home, they wanted some alone time. It wasn't difficult to figure out what he meant and the mere thought made Bella blushing beet red. "What? Why not?" Charlie asked, not getting Bella's point. Bella blushed even more. "Well… Dad, they… wanted some time alone…" Bella said, hoping she didn't have to explain further. On the other end of the phone Charlie snorted. "They are no teenagers!" he said. Bella sighed. "Dad, really… this is probably not a good idea…" Bella argued again, but it was futile. "This is ridiculous, Bella. It is in the middle of the afternoon! I am driving over right know." Charlie told her. Bella sighed. She had at least tried to stop him. Then she looked at the telephone again. Should she call Carlisle and Esme and tell them? Maybe… Bella grabbed the phone again and dialed the Cullen's number.

Beep… beep… beep… there was no one answering. Bella gave up. She had tried everything she could.

Carlisle sighed happily, bending over to Esme to share another deep, lazy kiss. Though vampires couldn't get tired they were both feeling so relaxed and satisfied now that the only thing to think of was cuddling and exchanging lazy caresses. Esme's hands traced the outlines of his naked chest, smiling softly. "Hmm… perfect…" Carlisle purred, closing his eyes.

They were both lying on the large couch in the living room, only partly covered by some thin sheets. Across the floor lay many of the couch pillows and also their clothes, strewn across the floor. The kids had left for their long hunting trip on Friday night and since then Carlisle and Esme had spent their alone time in the living room. They hadn't even made it up to their bedroom yet. "I love you…" Carlisle mumbled, threading his fingers through her soft curls. Esme smiled. "We had far too little time together lately, just us…" Carlisle nodded. "I know. I missed this, only you and me and endless time…" he whispered, again propping himself up over Esme, kissing her gently. They had made love before, passionate, almost urgent. Now was time for long and gentle, for slowly caressing each other, just for sensual pure love…

Carlisle moaned lowly in Esme's mouth as her hands played with the hair on the nape of his neck. His tongue lazily traced Esme's soft lips, begging for entrance… Carlisle bent over Esme, holding himself up on his arms while caressing her with his lips moving down her neck, along her soft scars, causing Esme to moan lowly…

Charlie slowly drove along the winded driveway towards the Cullen house. He only hoped the doc would be home. He didn't want to spend his whole Saturday with this case and he even less wanted to drive back to the hospital and ask Dr Gerandy's opinion. He didn't like the man that much.

Esme writhed and squirmed under Carlisle as his sinuous lips tortured her in the sweetest way. "Carlisle…" she moaned. He had reached the scar his teeth left almost 90 years ago on her neck and was now gently sucking and nibbling it. Esme raked her nails across his shoulder blades. This scar was one of the most sensitive spots on her body…

Charlie stopped his car in front of the house and instantly saw the black Mercedes in the garage. So the Dr and Mrs Cullen were at home. He smiled happily and rang the bell.

"Carlisle… there's someone at the door…" Esme moaned half-heartedly as the door bell rang. "They'll go away…" Carlisle replied, busying himself with peppering Esme's neck with kisses. Esme closed her eyes. Giving herself over to the wonderful feelings her husband was creating in her again.

Charlie frowned when no one opened the door even after several attempts. Well, maybe they were outside. The weather was cloudy, but still dry and relatively nice. And Mrs Cullen enjoyed working in the garden, didn't she?

Charlie turned away from the door and went round to house towards the garden. He still couldn't see anyone outside. Weird. Then suddenly his eyes caught something in the living room. Charlie drew a shocked breath and stopped.

Since the complete west side of the house was made out of glass you had a clear view inside the living room from the garden. And what Charlie saw inside shocked and embarrassed him to the core.

Carlisle was lying on the couch, his eyes closed, his head thrown back in pleasure, his mouth slightly agape. Esme had flipped them over and was now kissing her way down his chest. Carlisle let out a breathless moan when Esme ran her nails down his chest and over his stomach while sucking on his collarbone.

Charlie thought his heart might have stopped beating at what he was seeing there. Dr Cullen and his wife were at home, but obviously hadn't opened the door on purpose. Dr Cullen was lying on his back on the couch, his wife over him, kissing his chest. The only things covering them were some thin sheets over their more private body parts. Charlie stared at them. He was still paralyzed and though he knew he should try to get away without being seen as quickly as possible his legs wouldn't move. Suddenly Dr Cullen turned his head and looked outside. His eyes locked with Charlie's.

Carlisle turned his head while letting out another breathless moan and looked outside. Esme was torturing him and she seemed to enjoy it. Somehow in his clouded state of mind Carlisle still noticed something was wrong. Charlie! His moan turned into a shocked gasp and he immediately stiffened. Esme who had of course noticed that followed Carlisle's gaze outside. She also drew in a shocked breath and then quickly pulled the sheets up around them till they were covered from the neck down. Carlisle reacted instantly and wrapped his arms around Esme, pressing her against his body and effectively shielding her from view. His mind was racing with what to do now. After all, he shouldn't let Charlie stand outside there like that.

"Are you alright? I mean, we can't let Charlie stand outside without an explanation, can we?" Carlisle mumbled quickly, looking at Esme who was hiding her head in the crook of his neck. "No… Explain…" she mumbled. "You'll be okay?" Esme nodded, swiftly taking one of the sheets and wrapping it securely around her body, leaving the other one for Carlisle. Then Esme quickly got to her feet and without a second glance outside hurried upstairs to hide in their bedroom.

Carlisle took the other sheet and quickly wrapped it around his hips before standing up and making his way over to Charlie. Carlisle opened the back door, smiling and trying to appear totally at ease while he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. How could he ever look the Chief in the eye again?

"Charlie. How can I help you?" Carlisle asked, not being able to meet Charlie's eyes and instead spoke to his chest. "Ehh… nothing… I'll just… goodbye!" Charlie stuttered out before turning on his heels and almost sprinting back to his car. Seconds later the police cruiser left the Cullen's driveway with screeching tires.

Carlisle stared after Charlie for a second more, trying to get over his shock. He was still standing in the doorway, staring out into space when he heard a soft giggle behind him and turned around.

Esme had come back downstairs after hearing Charlie leave. She was standing on the staircase, the white bed sheet wrapped around her slender body, her soft, but now slightly messy curls falling over her shoulders. She looked absolutely divine and very… _sexy_. Carlisle smirked and went over to her, backing her up against the wall. "And what exactly is so funny, Mrs Cullen?" he asked hoarsely. She laughed, nuzzling his neck. "I just thought… it is… kind of funny…" Esme gasped out as Carlisle's lips again attacked her throat. He growled playfully. "Funny huh?" Esme moaned, fisting her hands in Carlisle's hair, not being able to answer him. "May…be… hu… we should… relocate…" she suggested out of breath when Carlisle's hands roamed her body over the sheet. He purred in agreement, swiftly picking Esme up bridal style and ran her upstairs, setting her down in their huge bathroom.

Esme shot Carlisle a slightly quizzical look. "I thought… the bedroom…" she admitted lowly. Carlisle only smirked, letting hot water fill the tub. "Later…" he mumbled, making quick work of the sheet around Esme's body…

_~ A few hours later… ~_

Carlisle was lying on their King size bed, only wearing a pair of black pants. Esme was lying halfway on top of him, wearing nothing but a pair of panties, one of her legs between Carlisle's, her head on his shoulder, gently stroking his chest. Her eyes were half closed in deep relaxation.

Carlisle was just holding his cell phone to his ear, waiting until someone picked up.

"Carlisle?" Bella asked confused as she picked up her cell phone. "Yes, erm… I just… how's Charlie?" Carlisle asked a little flustered. Bella frowned at his strange question, but answered. "Well, he's weird… actually. He didn't speak one word since he got home. I mean, he never says much, but he's not speaking at all… and he looks like he's in shock or something…" Carlisle couldn't help but chuckle a little at Bella's words. "Well, he probably is… just… don't talk to him… don't ask him what happened, I'M sure he'll be alright soon again…" Bella frowned but agreed. "Eh… okay… bye then…" "Bye Bella." Carlisle said before hanging up.

_**Okay, so whatever you think of this, please tell me! **_

_**PS: and if you want a visual image watch **_**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=BFeuoli3NY4**_** from 2:38 on - that was my inspiration! (Maybe also watch the whole video if you don't know it yet, it's pretty hot) ;) **_


End file.
